


Regulations

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Christmas Party, Cunnilingus, F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Penis in Vagina, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nobody's business if Christine invites Pavel back to her quarters after the Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure when I actually wrote this; unlike most of my stories, it has no date on it. Since it stems from the first Reboot film, it is obviously no earlier than 2009. I think I had been reading too much slash with Chekov as a virgin bottom!slut... het happened. I am definitely picturing Chekov played by Yelchin and Chapel by a brunette Majel Barrett c. 1974.

Buried somewhere in the fine print of regs, there are lines about Starfleet officers and crewmembers not engaging in sexual relationships with one another. According to Captain James Tiberius Kirk, aka Jimboy to his friends, they come somewhere after the lines that say "Do not feed or tease the Vulcans."

Jim Kirk teases his Vulcan first officer. A lot. So does Lt. Uhura, especially when said Vulcan consents to bring out his lyre and accompany her singing in the rec room. And when Jim and Nyota are not teasing Spock, Nyota is having sex with him, and Jim Kirk, if scuttlebutt can be trusted, is doing his CMO. Or the Orion security lieutenant, or helmsman Sulu, or the warp core. Or all of the above.

So the Enterprise's Chief Nurse doesn't really think it's the Captain's, the CMO's, or anybody else's business when she winds up in bed with Pavel Chekov after the Christmas party.

Chapel likes egg nog but has a low tolerance for alcohol. Maybe she should blame the nog; maybe it was spiked more than she thought. Or maybe she's just lonely or horny or both, and Pavel made her laugh with that story about the Faberge egg that wasn't, and he listened attentively as she talked about Christmas in Alaska as a girl.

Her quarters are warm enough that there's no excuse for snuggling up close, but that's all right. Pavel takes the hint, unwinding the shimmery gold scarf she wore to the party while he kisses her, then drifting down to her bared neck and shoulders. His mouth is very warm and tastes of citrus vodka; his hands are also warm, easing the thin straps of her frock down her arms. Even his fingertips are warm when he trails them down the upper slope of her breasts to the edge of her bra.

Chapel reaches back and deftly unhooks herself. The look on Pavel's face is curious, joyful, aroused, but not awed, as he peels the cream-colored silk away and exposes her breasts. That's good, because she doesn't want awe. Pavel is young but clearly not a virgin; he touches her gently, stroking her tits, brushing his thumbs over her nipples, then bending to lick and taste them. She trails her fingers through the reddish curls at the back of his neck and begins unlacing his party shirt, a traditional Russian shirt in red and white.

Bare to the waist, Pavel is pale and lean, his shoulders dusted with cinnamon freckles, his chest smooth. Eagerly he gathers Chapel close, humming with pleasure as naked breasts meet naked chest, and kisses her deeply. He's got more enthusiasm than finesse, but she knows he's a fast learner. With a deliberate shimmy, Chapel pushes her frock down over her hips and sinks to her knees amid the champagne-gold folds to tackle Pavel's trousers. These also have laces, and his boots look authentic, too.

Pavel moans and arches his back when she takes him in her mouth. His cock is pretty, vivid red, kind of pointed, framed by gold curls. His balls tighten up rapidly as she strokes, sucks, then cups and presses behind them. Pavel moans again, more loudly, when he comes, and Chapel backs off and jerks him hard so that his sweetly grassy-smelling come spurts all over her breasts.

She helps him step out of the boots and back onto the bed, nestling close. He strokes her as he recovers, even though his eyes go closed and he snores a little bit. She wonders just how much vodka he actually had. But he wakes when she kisses his chest, and soon enough he's kissing her again, working his way from tits to cunt and working up a second erection in the process.

No, Pavel's no virgin--he slips a finger into her, rubs forward, flicks his tongue over her clit, and waits a beat for her reaction, gauging what he gets. A couple of licks and touches, and he rolls onto his belly and buries his face in her cunt, nudging, licking, sucking. He laughs and licks more eagerly when she rubs her clit herself, using his tongue on her fingers, too, then sucking them clean when she relaxes after her second orgasm.

He whimpers happily when she mounts him and rolls her hips slowly. Flushed, glassy-eyed, lips swollen, a sheen of sweat along his hairline, Pavel Andreievich is a youthful sex god. Just the sight of him makes Chapel want to ride him like this forever, never let his long hot eager quivering prick out into the light. She teases him and herself with slow rocking motions, delicate twists of her hips, lifting up to let Pavel see himself buried in her, touches to her clit, oh--until they both lose patience and he rolls her under and she lets him and he fucks her, hard and fast and deep, muttering sex-words or praise-words in Russian until he comes a second time with an unexpected growl.

They lie side by side, fingers entwined.

"Christine," he says, the first thing he's said in English for quite a while. "Do you like Tchaikovsky? his Nutcracker?"

"Why, yes. I do."

Chapel rolls over and presses her face to Pavel's chest as the computer begins playing the familiar suite. In a moment he's snoring again; she tells the computer to dim the lights. No, it's nobody's business if she has someone spend the night. Besides, Chekov is an officer, and so is she. So it's not against regulations.


End file.
